Through Love and Hate
by hellgirlniki
Summary: We are answering Akiza Copperfield's challenge! This is co-written with Shifter11 and Ardnek. Dave is experiencing love for someone he shouldn't! This guy is like way older than him! I suck at summaries! Rated M for a reason, read at your own risk!
1. In the Bathroom

Through Love and Hate

Disclaimer- Me and Shifter11 do not own this story or technically the idea.

A/N: We thought we'd try to write a better story than Akiza Copperfield. We are answering the challenge! It may suck but then again it may not. So hope you want to stick around for the whole thing. Shifter11 is helping me write this story cause she is really good with detail! But I'm good with sex scene detail. Most of the first scene is based off the move, not sure if i got the wording right though.

**Warning - Rape in a chapter that is no known yet. Will warn ahead of time. Maybe!**

Chapter One In the Bathroom

Dave had just finished doing his business. Suddenly he looked up and saw Drake, who was looking at him expectantly. Dave stepped back from the toilet, and stared at him.

"Hello Dave!" Drake said.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Really? You don't recognize me?" Dave looked him over and shook his head. "Well, it doesn't matter at the moment. I'm with Horvath, and I know your the primemerlinian. I want you to give me your best shot!" Dave looked at Drake like he was crazy, but nontheless pulled out his ring, "that's right pull out your ring."

Dave tried to make something happen but nothing did happen, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Nothing."

"Really, alright take off the ring. It never really helps me!"

Dave started to take off his ring when Horvath came into the bathroom and gave Drake a glare.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go watch the door!"

Drake nodded and left to watch the door. Dave looked at Horvath terrified and tried to run. But Horvath used magic to pull him back. Dave mumbled a hi as he was thrown into the wall. Horvath looked at him with hungry eyes.

"Where's the Grimhold, Dave?"

"Uh, I don't know!"

"You look so much like him! Now tell me boy!"

"I told you I don't know, and I look like who?" Dave asked very alarmed.

"Oh, Balthazar didn't tell you? Honey, you put your faith in the wrong man!"

"Honey?"

Horvath closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Dave's in a forceful kiss. Dave was so shocked that he left his mouth open and Horvath dove his tongue into Daves mouth. He removed Dave's shirt with a wave of his hand. Dave felt the cold draft of the bathroom on his bare chest. It was cold enough to knock him out of shock and bite Horvath's tongue. Horvath moved back and covered Dave's mouth.

"Don't do it again, Avalon!" he grounded out.

Horvath turned his attention to taking the younger man's pants off. He got a little frustrated with the belt and was tempted to magic it off.

"NO! STOP, PLEASE!" Dave shouted in fear.

"Oh, nothing in the world could stop me from this!"

"Wanna bet!"

Horvath turned to see Balthazar standing at the door with Drake levitated in the air.

"Here take your lacky back!"

Drake was thrown on Horvath which knocked them into a couple of lockers. Dave ran behind Balthazar.

Balthazar turned to Dave and asked, "What are you doing here Dave?"

"I was going to school! Who the hell is Avalon?"

Balthazar sighed and said, "When we get back to the lab I'll explain!"

* * *

A/N: How did we do? Please review, I want to know how we did. I welcome any kind of review! :)


	2. An Explaination

Disclaimer.

Hellgirlniki: Thanks to the reviewers and sielent readers. I know that the last chapter was pretty short but we didn't know how to start it so we made it a little short. We're going to try and make way longer chapters though. Hopefully we'll succeed in that. We decided to warn ya about the rape chapter. Mainly cause we don't want people to get too pissed off at us for not warning you. So I'm going to put a read at your own risk on the top of the chapter that has rape. Again thanks for reading and we'd love to hear what you think!

Ardnek: No! Don't end it there, say somthing about me!

Shifter11: Oh right, this is Ardnek, and she's helping us too!

Hellgirlniki: Satisfied?

Ardnek: Maybe(Pouts)

Chapter Two An Explaination

Dave and Baltazar had finally gotten back to Dave's lab. Dave turned to Baltazar expectantly, Baltazar motioned for Dave to have a seat. Dave sat down then again looked to Baltazar expecting an explaination.

"Where to start," Baltazar said with a small laugh. "Well, Avalon was Merlin's son and third apprentice. You look just like him. Horvath was in love with Avalon, but Avalon loved me as I loved him. Horvath was enraged when he found this out. He actually tried to do the same thing he did to you to Avalon. If I hadn't of been there he might of actually, well, raped him. Avalon was very into magic, he loved everything about it!"

"So what your saying is that, Horvath wanted to get with Avalon. Since he can't anymore, he's trying to do the next best thing? Someone who looks like him?" Dave said unnaturally calm.

"Yes," Baltazar said bluntly.

Dave stood up and slapped himself then said, "Why? I mean it's not my fault, and I'm not Avalon I-," Dave was cut off by a kiss from Baltazar. Dave was so shocked by the kiss that he didn't react. When Baltazar pulled away Dave looked at him surprised.

"You two look a like except for your eyes! Avalon had brown eyes, and you have the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen Dave."

Dave was at a loss for words. Did Baltazar really like him or was he just mezmorized by the fact that Dave looked like Avalon. Dave was undecided on whether or not to kiss Baltazar back, but he thought against it. He had to find out if he really like him, and didn't just want a Avalon look a like. Dave opened his mouth then shut it, he wanted to ask a question but thought it too personal to ask. Baltazar staightened up and looked around the room and noticed the mess.

"I think you've got some cleaning to do. I'll be back, I'm going down the street for some food. That gives you enough time to clean up a little." Baltazar gave Dave a wink before he left.

Dave looked around the room. It was a little messy but he didn't have time to think on that as a wave of drowsiness hit him. He hadn't realized how tired being almost raped could make you. Dave slowly walked to the back room where he kept a bed incase he had an all nighter. As soon as his head hit the pillow he heard the door open. He knew it was too soon for Baltazar to show up, so he looked up expecting his roommate or teacher. But it was neither, Horvath walked into the room with a sick sadistic smile on his face. Dave backed up quickly and his back hit the wall. In no time Horvath was in front of him. Dave raised his arms the push Horvath away from him. But Horvath caught him by the wrists and forced them above his head. He used magic to make them stay there. Horvath then began kissing Dave on his neck and breathed something into his ear.

"Your mine now, Avalon!"

* * *

Baltazar had gotten them some sandwitches, and was on his way back to the lab. He couldn't get Dave off his brain. He thought about the kiss they shared and he felt Dave uncertainty. He knew it would take time to convince Dave that he was no longer in love with Avalon but in love with him. Baltazar thought about the differences between Dave and Avalon. For one thing, Dave wanted a normal life rather than have magic solve his every problem. Baltazar actually smiled at the thought. He wanted Dave to have that normal life, but then he frowned, he would never have it with Horvath lurking in the shadows.

Baltazar walked into the lab. He looked around but Dave was nowhere in sight. This made him put is guard up. He heard wimpers coming from the back. Ready to throw a spell at anyone, Baltazar walked toward the back. He slowly opened a door to find Dave in a bed. Dave was writhing in the bed like something was going on. Baltazar was quick to run to him and shake him awake. Dave at first wouldn't wake, Baltazar tried soothing words to get Dave to come out of it. Dave whimpered a little more then woke up.

"NO!" Dave screamed.

"Dave, he's not here! Your ok, he can't hurt you now!" Baltazar said as he pulled Dave into a hug.

"But it felt so real!"

"I'm sure it did. I think Horvath was trying to scare you. There's this dream spell, it allows someone to control your dreams. Horvath must be trying to scare you by getting in your dreams. Don't worry as long as I'm around he will not hurt you!"

Dave sat there in Baltazar's arms while he rubbed soothing circles into Dave's back.

* * *

Ardnek: Is Baltazar going to take advantage of Dave?

Hellgirlniki: Not yet!

Ardnek: Good! Baltazar shouldn't... wait, yet?

Shifter11: Here we go, just get to telling the readers what u wanted to tell them!

Hellgirlniki: Fine! I almost messed up in this chapter. I want to keep the mop scene in this story cause it's one of my fav parts. But Shifter11 said it was too soon, so i rearranged it a bit. Plz read and review, we enjoy hearing how we are doing! :)

(Ardnek in corner) Ardnek: Dave is getting raped by old men! I feel sorry for him now!

Hellgirlniki: Ignore her she does this all the time!

Ardnek:I do not!


	3. A Huge Mistake

Disclaimer.

Hellgirlniki: Hey, wecome back to chapter 3! I see we still have those silent readers, I really wish y'all would review, it would make me happy!

Ardnek: No, you'd just complain if someone gave you a bad review!

Hellgirlniki: Well, this is a good story soo far and i will not have the name trashed!

Shifter11: Enough! You two should stop fighting! People will think your insane!

Ardnek and Hellgirlniki: But we are insane!

Shifter11(shaking head): You've got to be kidding me!

Chapter 3 A Huge Mistake

Baltazar pulled away from Dave. Dave pouted a little but let him pull away. Baltazar looked at Dave for a minute then opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but closed his mouth. Dave had a look of curiosity on his face and opened his mouth, but Baltazar shushed him. Baltazar kissed Dave and this time Dave responded by kissing back. Baltazar pushed Dave on his back and turned the kiss more passionate. Soon Dave's shirt was removed.

"Oh, Avalon!" Baltazar said before he could stop himself.

Dave suddenly had a look of anger on his face, "Avalon? My name is Dave! Damn Baltazar! I thought you like me, not that i look like Avalon!"

Dave pushed Baltazar off of him and stormed off. Baltazar got off the bed and ran after Dave. He quickly got in front of him and would not let him pass.

"Dave, I didn't mean it! I do love you!"

"Yeah, right!"

Baltazar looked Dave in the eyes and said, "I swear to you David Stutler, I love you!"

Dave bit his lip, then said, "If you love me, then why did you call me Avalon?"

"I don't know! Avalon broke my heart and I guess I just wanted him back. But I love you!"

Dave thought about it then said, "I need some time. Can you please give me some time alone?"

Baltazar looked a little sad but said, "Okay, I'll be on the roof if you need me."

Baltazar was over looking some of the city. How could he call Dave Avalon? He really did love Dave, and his love for a normal life. He started thinking about Avalon and how Avalon told him they were not meant to be. He loved Avalon, but wasn't sure if he was in love with him. His eyes filled up with anger, as he thought of the memory.

_-Flashback-_

_Baltazar walked to where his lover lived. Avalon sounded really bugged earlier that day when he asked him to meet him later that day. Baltazar had been having trouble with deciding on wether he really loved Avalon or not. Baltazar wanted to stay with him but knew most likely it wouldn't work out. As he neared the door he prepared himself for the worst. He rose his hand and knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal nobody at the door. Baltazar rolled his eyes as he walked in. Avalon was sitting in a chair at a table and flicked his wrist and the door shut behind Baltazar. _

_"What if I had been Horvath?" Baltazar asked very concerned. _

_"But you weren't. Please sit Baltazar."_

_Baltazar sat down then eyed Avalon. _

_"I've brought you here to tell you I don't think we are meant to be. We're just too different!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I love magic! You don't like to use magic too often."_

_"I use magic as necessary. You use magic to solve your every problem."_

_"Why shouldn't I? I'm Merlin's son for goodness sake! That's why I think we need to go our separet ways."_

_"So, you want to break up?" Baltazar said a little angry. _

_"To put it simply, yes, we're not meant to be."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Baltazar punched the wall out of pure anger. His hand hurt but he didn't care. What did he ever see in Avalon? He was nothing like him. Avalon wanted nothing but magic in his life, and wouldn't be able to live with out it. Where as Baltazar wanted a normal life away from the Morganians, he didn't mind a little magic now and then but Avalon wanted magic all the time. But Dave, Dave was special. He seemed to like magic but wanted a normal life. He loved that about Dave. Baltazar almost slapped himself for his mistake of calling Dave Avalon. He loved Dave, and Dave alone. There was no confusing Dave and Avalon. Dave and Avalon may look alike, but their personalities were way different. Now if only he could make Dave see that.

* * *

Dave stepped out of the shower that he really needed. It gave him time to think about Baltazar. He was in love with him but he couldn't help the fact that he was thinking of Avalon whenever they were together. He had to find out, had to put Baltazar through some kind of test. Suddenly Dave heard footsteps behind him and turned expecting Baltazar. His eyes were met with the sight of Horvath. Dave opened his mouth to scream for Baltazar but Horvath was quick. He ran up to Dave covering his mouth and pulling his wrists above his head.

"Wouldn't want Baltazar alerted before moron gets up there."

Dave said something but it was muffled by Horvath's hand. Horvath obviously didn't like it. So he took his hand off of Dave's mouth and backhanded the boy. Dave's head rocked to the side, then he glared at Horvath. Horvath reeled his hand back to slap Dave once again. But Dave shrunk back as if begging Horvath not to slap him again. Horvath smiled at this, maybe he could be trained, was the thought that ran through his mind. Horvath crushed his lips against Dave's lips. He pulled away from Dave with a smile on his face.

"Please, I'm not Avalon!" Dave pleaded.

"You've got that right," Dave looked at him with curiosity. "But you look like him, and that close enough for me. Plus you may be more fun than Avalon!"

Dave had a look of fear in his eyes, "What?"

"Avalon never learned. He fought me tooth and nail, but never overpowered me. He always had Baltazar there for him, just like you. Only this time I'm making sure Baltazar stays out of the way. You're mine now!"

Dave looked more frightened than ever. Was Horvath after him because of Avalon or Baltazar? It occured to Dave that Horvath could just be wanting revenge against Baltazar. Dave was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Horvath pulling his towel off until it was too late. He grabbed Dave's member in a firm grasp. Dave gasped at the sudden movement. He knew he'd only had one chance to get Baltazar's attention so he took it while Horvath was preoccupied.

"BALTAZAR! I NEED YO-," Dave was cut off by Horvath's hand.

"He's not comming Dave!"

* * *

Baltazar was in the middle of battling Drake. While in the battle he heard Dave yell. Baltazar was quick to pin Drake against the wall.

Looking up at him with angry eyes he said, "Where's Horvath?"

"He's uh, taking the boy for himself!"

Baltazar let Drake fall to the round hard and ran down to save Dave. Quickly taking steps by threes he got down to see a naked Dave against a wall, hands above his head, and Horvath kissing his neck. This infuriated Baltazar to no end. Quickly he used magic to throw Horvath against another wall. Dave was too frightened to move. Baltazar had a dangerous look in his eyes. Looking at Horvath with pure hatred and anger he threw him out a window. Baltazar then turned to Dave who had a look of pure terror on his face. Baltazar looked confused for a minute then realized why Dave was so scared.

"Dave, I'm not going to hurt you! I just saved you, do you really think I would take advantage of you while your magiked to the wall naked?"

"No. But you didn't see the look you gave Horvath."

"That's because I love you Dave and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

* * *

Ardnek: Dave almost got raped by Horvath! How could we do something like that?

Hellgirlniki: It was easy! First we came up with the idea, then we typed it out.

Ardnek: Ok smartass! I meant how could we do that to Dave? He's so nice.

Hellgirlniki: Oh, well he may be nice but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Dave has to be nearly raped so Baltazar can save him to show his love for him.

Ardnek: He could show it a different way!

Shifter11: Ok, thanks for reading. Ignore my friends, Ardnek doesn't like Dave getting raped. But Hellgirlniki thinks it's a wonderful idea. So, I'm sorry for them fighting.


	4. Mops, A Kidnapping, Surprise!

Disclaimer.

Shifter11: Welcome back! You know I wouldn't let hellgirlniki yell at you if you sent a flame. Honestly, I just would love to know how we're doing.

Hellgirlniki: But, the name shall not be trashed!

Ardnek: Shut up! I wont let her either.

Hellgirlniki: Fine! I will not yell, I'll play nice.

Ardnek: Good girl!

Hellgirlniki: Not a dog!

Ardnek: Don't care!

(Hellgirlniki bites at Ardnek)

Ardnek: See! She is a puppy!

Chapter 4 Mops, A Kidnapping, Surprise!

It had been a week without incident. Dave for one, was very happy about that. He wasn't too good at this sorcerer thing but he did enjoy learning. Baltazar had been really protective over him growling at anybody who gave him a second glance. It was annoying, but Dave wrote it off as love. Baltazar was trying to teach Dave how to leavitate things and put them back down carefully. Baltazar was staring at a book while giving Dave orders to put him down carefully. Dave yet again failed at putting Baltazar down easily. Baltazar got up from his seat a little agitated.

"I said carefully Dave!"

"I know what you said, I'm sorry. We've been at this for hours, can't we take a break?"

"Do you think Horvath is taking a break? He probably comming up with a plan to take you and the grimhold. And I want you to be prepared if he attacks again. Now again, levitate me then put me down easily. I know you can do this Dave."

Dave nodded then went back to work. Two hours later Dave had still not perfected it. But Baltazar thought that was enough. Baltazar looked around the lab and saw the mess they made. A creepy smile came to his face as he thought of something.

"Dave, I'm going to go out to get us some dinner. I want you to stay here and clean this place till it's spotless. And no using magic to help, your not ready for that."

Before Dave could respond Baltazar was gone. Dave went to the closet and pulled out a broom and a mop. A thought hit Dave. Even though Baltazar said no magic, it would be a great oppourtunity to practice. But if he did it quickly Baltazar would never know. Dave put the broom and mop to work. After making sure all was fine he ran off to take a shower. In the lab things were going horribly wrong. Water was overflowing onto the floor, brooms were fighting eachother, and mops were out of control. Soon but not nearly soon enough Dave came back to find the place in chaos. Man, was Baltazar right, he had to stop it before he got back. Dave was being bugged by the mops.

"I command you all to stop."

Everything stopped as if looking at Dave then continued to wreak havoc. Some mops went after Dave, and he went to work trying to stop them. The water slowly made it's way to the coils and started electifying the water. Dave was above the water but took a step forward and slipped on some stray water. Falling backward he thought, 'I'm dead.' But he stopped just before he hit the water. He looked up to see a very angry Baltazar. He felt himself pulled to safety.

"What the hell were you doing? I told you that you're not ready!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to practice."

"Yeah, and you almost got yourself killed! God, Avalon when will you learn?"

Dave stared at Baltazar who realized a minute too late what he had called Dave again. Dave was gone in a matter of seconds. Baltazar went after him but was thrown back by something. Baltazar hit the ground hard. He was pulled up by an invisible force and forced onto a metal grate. His wrists and ankles were bound to the grate. Looking up he saw Dave being held by Drake in a choke hold. Horvath however was coming toward Baltazar.

"Where is the Grimhold, Baltazar?"

Baltazar just glared at Horvath in return.

"Fine, I'll make you talk! Drake, bring the boy down here."

Baltazar's eyes widened in fear. Drake pulled a struggleing Dave down some steps and toward Horvath.

"Tell me or I take the boy with me!"

"Wait! It's-"

"No! Baltazar, don't tell them!" Dave managed to scream.

Drake slammed his fist into the back of Dave's head. Dave hit the ground with a hard thump, unconsious. Horvath looked to Drake then to Dave. A creepy smile came to his face. He sent a cloud of dirt all over the room. On the desk it outlined something, the Grimhold. Horvath walked over to it taking his time. He grabbed it and threw it to Drake. He then looked at Dave, he walked up to him and picked him up and started to leave.

"Wait! Don't take him!" Baltazar yelled.

"Oh, don't worry I'll tell him you begged me not to take him. But alas you fell short. Just think how scared he'll be to find out I'm not just after him for his looks, but because of you!"

"Me?"

Horvath ignored the last part and walked out the door with Dave on his shoulder and Drake behind him. They left Baltazar on the grate and left him screaming for them not to take Dave. His screams fell to sielent ears as they were gone.

* * *

Ardnek: Oh no! Please tell me we're skipping the rape or that it wont happen!

Hellgirlniki: Sure! We're not going to have it!

Ardnek: Really?

Hellgirlniki: No, we're having it and it's going to be in good detail I hope!

Shifter11: You're writting that part with a little help from me, but prob not Ardnek.

Ardnek: I won't have a part in Dave's rape!

Hellgirlniki: Good, I don't want your help in it. Time to break out the whips, no need for lube! We're going to break Dave!(Evil grin on Hellgirlniki's face)

Shifter11: No whips! But I hate to say it, I'm just going to proof read it to make sure it makes sense. So it's all Hellgirlniki.

Ardnek: May the fairies help us!

Hellgirlniki: Fairies? Really?

Ardnek: Don't question the fairies!


	5. Rape

**_Read at your own risk! Rape in this chapter!_**

Disclaimer.

Hellgirlniki: Yes! A review for every chapter! That equaled up to about 4 reviews in one day! Thank you Reviewer Person, you made my day that day as did the 5th review of that same day, Excited Fangirl stand up and take a bow! (Doing happy dance)

Shifter11: She's super excited about having 5 reviews in one day.

Ardnek: This is highly amusing! You all should review more often, cause this happy dance is funny!

Hellgirlniki: Nothing you say will get me out of my mood, especially with this being the rape chapter!

Ardnek(near panic): WHAT! I don't want to be apart of this!

Shifter11: Well then run to the end of the chapter and stay there till we come to you!

(Ardnek runs to the end of the chapter)

Hellgirlniki: Damn! If i'd of known she would do that i would of said something earlier.

Ardnek(in the distance): Kiss my ass!

Chapter 5 Rape

Dave stirred slowly, rocking his head side to side. Suddenly Dave jerked up and immeadiatly regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit him hard. Quickly he laid back down. Trying to get his head together he tried to remember the last thing that happened to him. Horvath! Horvath must of kidnapped him. Dave slowly lifted up, first he noticed he was in the room alone, next he noticed the comfy bed he was on. It had silk sheets, this must be Drake's place. Dave got up and moved toward the door. Before he could grab the handle, it started to twist. Dave stood stock still. The door opened to reveal Horvath. Dave quickly moved backwards, and tripped over something. He hit the floor hard. Horvath looked at Dave and smiled. Dave however was still backing up until he hit the wall. Horvath strode into the room slowly.

"Before we get to the fun part Dave, I think we should talk," Horvath said as he took a seat on the bed. "I wanted to make sure you are not confused by anything. I know you think I'm after you for the fact that you look like Avalon. That's partially true. I am after you because you look like Avalon but there is another reason. You see back in the day of Merlin, I was in love. I was in love with Baltazar. He didn't know it though. I was always there for him, but he chose to be with that brat Avalon. I knew I could never overpower Baltazar. So I set my sights on breaking his heart, as he did to mine. Which I have that golden opportunity this very moment. You see, Avalon broke Baltazar's heart."

"But I thought they were madly in love with eachother," Dave said.

"I can see how you would think that. Baltazar has called you Avalon what two or three times. But I know he loves you. I don't know what it is about you he likes, that doesn't matter. You can see it in his eyes, he loves and truly loves you."

Dave actually smiled at that. He couldn't believe that Baltazar actually loved him and not just his image.

"Pity he won't ever get you back. He'll get a shell of you. As I intend to break you."

Dave shrunk back against the wall as Horvath got up. He moved closer to Dave and Dave actually wished there was a way to disappear into the wall. But alas no such thing happened. Horvath bent down and grabed Dave by his hair and jerked him up. Dave tried to pull away but Horvath threw him onto the bed. Dave looked more than terrified as Horvath took his shirt off. He grabbed Dave's and basically ripped it in half, exposing Dave chest. Horvath started to kiss Dave all over while working on the boys pants. Finally Dave was completely naked.

"Wait, please don't do this!"

Horvath answered him with a nip at a tender spot. It took Dave a minute to realize Horvath was completely naked too. Horvath grabbed a hand full of his hair and jerked his head back.

"Bite me and you're precious master will be no more."

Something was shoved into Daves mouth and it was going in and out.

"Suck!"

Dave let the tears flow as he did what he was told. Soon Horvath came in Dave's mouth. Horvath held a hand over his mouth until he swallowed it. Horvath finally positioned himself and forced himself inside of Dave. Dave screamed so loud that Horvath slapped him. And he slapped him hard. At first it was a slow steady pace then Horvath moved faster and deeper. Dave closed his eyes in pain and wished it to be over. Little did he know it was far from over.

* * *

Hellgirlniki: What do u think, Shifter11?

Shifter11: I can't believe u! I didn't think u had it in ya!

Ardnek: I'm just glad it's over!

Hellgirlniki: It could be a two parter!

Ardnek: WHAT! No, no, no only one rape scene!


	6. A Sorcerer For Goodness Sake

Disclaimer.

Hellgirlniki: I'm soooo happy right now! We got 10 reviews in one day! U all know who u r, all of u stand up a take a bow! Cause u all made my day! Also i want everyone else who reviewed to take a bow as well cause it makes me super happy!

Shifter11: I have to admit I was surprised myself to see soo many reviews.

Ardnek: So the rape is over, no two parter right?

Hellgirlniki: Well-

Shifter11: Yes, it's over! No two parter.

Hellgirlniki: Yeah, i guess, but it would be nice to continue.

Shifter11: You should of thought of that before you ended it.

Hellgirlniki: Well it had been awhile.

Ardnek: So, we're done, but now we have to have Dave with the aftermath.

Chapter 6 A Sorcerer For Goodness Sake

Dave sat huddled in a corner, a blanket wrapped around his naked body. Dave had a tear-stained face and was still sobbing a bit. He wanted to be in Baltazar's arms. He wanted to be as far away from Horvath as possible.

* * *

Baltazar was frantic. He stood there wishing that Dave would magically appear in front of him. But alas, that didn't happen. Baltazar knew he had to come up with a plan and fast. But what could he do? He didn't know where Horvath was or what he was doing to Dave at this very moment. He gritted his teeth at that. What was Horvath doing to Dave? He just prayed he hadn't raped him yet. Baltazar suddenly had a thought. What if Horvath was at Drake's place? He was quick on his feet and ran to find a telephone book.

* * *

Dave was sobbing a little when Horvath came into the room. He started to shake, not knowing if Horvath wanted to do him again. He tried to disappear into the wall, but he knew that would not happen. Horvath walked closer to him and his shakes got more violent, but Horvath merely threw some clothing at him. Dave couldn't believe he was giving him clothes.

"Get dressed," was all he said.

Horvath stared at Dave intently as if expecting something. Dave grew very stiff, he didn't actually expect him to dress in front of him did he. Dave made no move what so ever to get dressed and this angered Horvath.

"Do you want me to dress you or are you going to do it yourself? Cause i gotta admit you were a lot of fun! I wouldn't mind having another go at you!" Horvath licked his lips.

Dave grew very still. This couldn't be happening to him. It had to all be a nightmare. But he soon realized it wasn't when Horvath made a move for the clothes. Dave quickly snatched them and made to get dressed under the blanket. Horvath saw this and ripped the blanket from him exposing Dave in his naked glory. Dave grew still once again, but remembered the threat and started to put his clothes on.

"Slowly," Horvath growled.

Dave slowly put the underwear on. Then the pants, and Horvath stopped him before he could put on the shirt. He snatched the shirt away from him. Dave wanted to protest but had the fear of Horvath hurting him.

"Maybe I should change my sights on who I want!"

* * *

Baltazar slammed the book down. No where in that damned book had there been a Drake Stone! Damn how the hell was he suppose to find Dave. Right then and there he literally slapped himself in the face. He was a sorcerer for goodness sake. He could use magic to find Dave! He quickly set to work on a spell or something to find his beloved Dave.

* * *

Hellgirlniki: Well it's short!

Shifter11: Well, it's better than nothing at the moment.

Hellgirlniki: Sorry for the shortness.

Ardnek: Why are you appolgizing for your height?

(Hellgirlniki glares at Ardnek, Ardnek smiles back.)

Hellgirlniki: Maybe I'll just rape Dave again!

Ardnek: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	7. The Rest of Dave's Life

Disclaimer.

Hellgirlniki: I know most of you are very pissed off at us. Mainly for not updating for a long time and giving a short chapter. But we had a serious case of writter's block and still do at the moment. So, this will be our last chapter.

Ardnek: Yeah, shorty over there is right.

(Hellgirlniki glares at Ardnek)

Hellgirlniki: That's it! Dave is staying with Horvath! I don't care what anyone says, he's going to be raped the rest of his life.

Shifter11: You can't do that!

Hellgirlniki: It's under my account i can do what ever i want.

Ardnek: I wont let you!

Hellgirlniki: You don't know my password!

Chapter 7 The Rest of Dave's Life

Dave soon found out that he was going to be spending his whole life with Horvath. Since Horvath had killed the man he loved he didn't see much of a point to living. Daily he would try to take his own life, but Horvath had made it so he couldn't. Dave spent his life crying himself to sleep in the arms of his rapist.

Hellgirlniki: Ha! told ya!

Shifter11: You know that we didn't approve.

Ardnek: Make Baltazar save Dave now!

Hellgirlniki: No!

Ardnek: Please!

Shifter11: Come on hellgirlniki. You know you like Dave. Is that how you want him to spend the rest of his days? I know you think he's cute with Baltazar.

Hellgirlniki: I don't care!

(Ardnek jumps Hellgirlniki and puts her in a head lock)

Ardnek: Do it now!

Hellgirlniki: Let me go!

Ardnek: Not until you change it!

Hellgirlniki: Fine here's the real chapter 7.

Chapter 7 The Rescue

Dave was left in the room again. Dave sat in the corner wondering if Baltazar was going to come and save him. He started thinking about if he would ever see Baltazar again. Horvath had told him his plans on killing him so his little crush would die. Then he planned on letting Morgana free. He would then keep Dave a slave for sex. Horvath had told him how much fun he was but Dave didn't want to be fun. He wanted nothing more than to be in Baltazar's arms. Just as he started sobbing the door opened. Dave closed his eyes, not wanting to see Horvath. He heard a shuffle of feet and then felt someone nealing in front of him. A fingerless gloved hand touched Dave's face, and the voice he heard was not Horvath's.

"Dave!" Dave opened his eyes and saw Baltazar in front of him. Dave wrapped his arms around Baltazar's body. Baltazar wrapped his arms around the shaking form of Dave. "I'm soo sorry I didn't make it sooner. I understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you! I love you!" Dave said in a sobbing voice.

Baltazar shushed him and rubbed soothing circles in his back. Baltazar knew this would not be an easy road he was about to travel. He wanted to kill Horvath for doing this to Dave. But first thing's first. He had to get Dave away from this place. Baltazar's thoughts were interupted when Dave's shaking got more violent. Baltazar pulled back to look at Dave who had a look of pure terror. Baltazar was quick to turn around to see a dagger soaring through the air. The dagger finally met it's target and hit Baltazar in the stomach. Baltazar looked from the dagger to Horvath.

"Why?" Baltazar said weakly.

"To get you out of the way. I now plan to take Dave to see Morgana's return. Then maybe I'll have a little victory sex!"

Baltazar's vision got very blurry. Horvath crossed the room, and pulled Dave up by his arm. Baltazar tried to attack Horvath but was stopped by the immense pain in his abdomen. Horvath laughed at Baltazar's feeble attempt to save Dave. Horvath dragged Dave out of the room. Baltazar felt himself succumbing to darkness. The last thing he remembered seeing was Dave's horrified face.

* * *

BB Baltazar awoke in a bed. He looked around the room and found Drake in there. He heard Drake let out a sigh of relief. Baltazar still felt very sore, but he noticed his wound was dressed and that he was not dead. Drake got up and walked next to the bed.

"For a minute i thought I got to you too late!" Drake said with a slight laugh.

"Why did you help me?" Baltazar managed to say.

"Well, Horvath took my ring and drained my powers. I didn't like what he did to the Prime Merlinian either. I was going to stop him but he drained my powers before I could do anything. So when I awoke, I came in here to find you with a dagger sticking out of your stomach. I stopped the bleeding and put a bandage on it. But your in no shape to fight Horvath."

Baltazar ignored him and got up anyway. He almost fell back on the bed too. Drake ran to his side and Baltazar pushed him away.

"Do you know where he took him?"

"To the park. there he plans to bring Morgana back. You are in no shape to go there though."

"I don't have a choice! You have no powers, so it's me that's got to get Dave back."

With that said, Baltazar got up and started for the door.

* * *

Dave watched as Horvath was preparing things and he was helpless to stop him. He was tied to a statue not to mention he was terrified of Horvath. He wished Baltazar wasn't dead. He started to cry thinking about it. Baltazar was actually dead, his only hope of escaping Horvath was gone. Just then he caught sight of something out of the coner of his eyes and it went behind a tree. Dave stared at the tree and saw the impossible. He saw Baltazar! He smiled at that and wanted to yell out to him, but Baltazar shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Dave immeadiatly got a fake look of all is lost on his face. Baltazar chuckled at that. He knew he had to act quickly. He suddenly ran into Horvath. Horvath rolled over to see him.

"Well, I guess you just wont die will you!"

"Not when you're planning on making my man your man!"

Horvath smiled as his eyes looked to Dave for a moment, "You know he is quite beautiful! Maybe we could share him."

"You're out of your mind. Dave's been through enough trama and here you want to put him through more. I'll kill you!"

Baltazar ran at Horvath. Dave watched in horror. He knew he had to stop Baltazar before he did something he regretted. Dave thought of a plan and knew it might not work but he had to try.

"Baltazar! No, don't kill him. If you do then you'll be no better than him. Trap him in the doll."

Baltazar looked and grabbed the doll. He entrapped Horvath. Then he looked to Dave. He ran to him and gave him a kiss. Dave happily gave one back. Baltazar pulled away then untied Dave.

"Come Dave, lets go home!"

* * *

Hellgirlniki: You happy?

Ardnek: NO! Where's the detail of the fight?Where's the blood? Where's the gore? Come on it needs to be fight to the death, after what he put Dave through. The bastard!

Hellgirlniki: I couldn't think of any good detail.

Shifter11: That's why you have us. But it's better than what you had.

Ardnek: Yeah, so no raping Dave, cause Horvath is in the doll.

Hellgirlniki: He could get out. Let your imagination go.

Shifter11: We had fun writting this for you, if you all want take up the challenge.

Ardnek: How'd we do?


	8. Not a Chapter, AN

This is directed to Pyris and anyone else who thinks like she does!

This is make-believe story, I rated it M for a reason, i warned you all. And Saying you hope i get raped and die slowly? Really how mature is that? I hate to tell u this but i almost got raped, and sometimes i believe i'm dead inside! I'm a person who looks on the bright side to things but honestly if u want to hate on me, don't. I've been through hell in my life! There r plenty of people who write this stuff, go and say it to them, they might ignore u or they might stand up like me and say NO! I'm not going to take this sitting down. If i ever do get raped and die slowly, well, Pyris u got ur wish and i hope that sits well with u.

I'm posting this to tell people it's not right to hate us who want to write this stuff. There's a rating guide maybe u should look it up. Because we warn u and everything. Just wanted people to know it's not right what some people say, and saying it as a guest, well then ur just a scardy cat. If u can't face me with something i can write back to then go ahead and say that shit, but it's not going to get me to take down my story or feel any different about myself. I'm finally happy in my life and ur not going to make me feel different. So u want to hate on go ahead but DON'T WISH THAT SHIT UPON ME!

Thanks to all who supported me on this story it was greatly appreciated. I'm not mad just royally pissed that someone would wish that upon someone.

Hellgirlniki


End file.
